


on search engines and friendships

by crickets



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-09
Updated: 2008-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Words, 350. <a href="http://crickets.livejournal.com/166140.html">Original Post</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	on search engines and friendships

**Author's Note:**

> Words, 350. [Original Post](http://crickets.livejournal.com/166140.html).

_”This should be enough,”_ Jin said from behind Hurley as he stooped to pick up another piece of driftwood for the fire.

“I think this is enough,” Hurley parroted unknowingly, and Jin laughed.

“Dude, what?” Hurley ducked below a branch and headed back towards the small clearing where Charlie and Desmond sat close to the fire. “I’m sorry I don’t speak Korean, geez. You know what we could really use out here? Google. Instant translation.”

“Google?” Jin said quizzically, dropping his pile next to Charlie, who laughed at something Desmond was saying.

“It’s a search engine,” he explained. “Hey Charlie, you’re famous right?”

“It has been said before… yes.” Charlie said proudly as Hurley found a spot next to him on the sand.

“You ever google yourself?”

“Excuse me?”

“Google. You know, _google_. Everybody’s heard of Google. Man, between you and Jin…”

“I know what _Google_ is, you sod.” Charlie said. “The answer is no. Absolutely not. Never. Not once.”

Desmond grinned, his eyes meeting Hurley’s, equally unbelieving.

“Dude, you so have!” Hurley insisted.

“Have not!” Charlie lied.

“It’s totally obvious, man.”

“It really is, brother.” Desmond agreed.

“Yes,” Jin nodded.

“Alright! Gang up on me why don’t you? I admit it! On occasion, the very rare occasion might I add, I have googled myself,” he confessed. “But I’m not proud of it!”

“Find anything juicy?” Hurley raised his eyebrows.

“Well, I do have quite a large number of dedicated fangirls, you know.”

“Fangirls?” Hurley scoffed.

“As a matter of fact, yes. And they have been known to write… _things_…” Charlie said cryptically.

“Things? Like, what kind of things?” Hurley insisted.

“That is for me to know and for you to never find out.” Charlie folded his arms in front of him seriously.

“Dude, you know I’ll get it out of you,” Hurley promised.

“Not a chance, Hugo.” Charlie winked.

“I think it’s going to be a long night, fellows,” Desmond remarked.

Jin raised his water bottle. _”To friendship,”_ he said, and the others followed in kind, for there are some things in life that don’t need to be translated at all.

_-fin._


End file.
